servant_x_servicefandomcom-20200216-history
Yutaka Hasebe
Yutaka Hasebe (長谷部 豊, Hasebe Yutaka) is a character from the anime Servant x Service. He is a carefree civil servant who loves video games, particularly those of eroge, and has fallen in love with Lucy Yamagami later in the series. Appearance Hasebe is usually seen wearing a button up shirt with slacks and a tie, no jacket. He has brown hair and slightly droopy brown eyes. He is considered to be handsome by most of the characters in the show. Personality Hasebe is carefree and slacks off at any given moment. He'll even do someone else's work to avoid doing his own. When he does his own work, it's a sign that something's wrong. He is part of the third generation of his family of civil servants (alongside his sister) and is considered the most calm of them all although he's still far off his rocker. Hasebe is a prodigy (able to memorize everything he reads) and is good at everything he does, except showing respect for his elders. He has multiple talents, such as ventriloquism and sign language. Hasebe has a habit of collecting emails from anyone he meets, mostly from girls, because he makes him feel at ease, even when he never actually utilizes them. Relationships Lucy Yamagami Lucy is the first girl Hasebe fell in love with. He always teases Lucy and invites her to dinner and other occasions, and has a good relationship with her, although Lucy rejects his proposals for various reasons. She does give him a slight chance in the end by saying that she's not yet ''going out with him instead of rejecting him outright. Kaoru Hasebe Kaoru is the older sister of Hasebe and they are close. She has the same carefree attitude as Hasebe, but says that Hasebe is the least hyper out of the family. Mr. Hasebe Hasebe's father who was the one who approved of Lucy's name. It was revealed that Hasebe was in the hospital with a high fever at the day Lucy's parents got her name approved and that his dad was in no condition to focus, approving Lucy's name without second thoughts. Taishi Ichimiya Ichimiya is Hasebe's ''senpai at work. He is rather disapproving of Hasebe's slacking habits and catches him slacking off most of the time, at times chasing him around the ward office. Despite that, he supports Hasebe when he's feeling down and often gives him advice. Chihaya Megumi He is disliked by Megumi as he is considered a rival when it comes to Lucy partly because of thinking that Hasebe is the one who will make Lucy cosplay. Saya Miyoshi A co-worker of Hasebe who started working at the ward office at the same time as him and Lucy. She has, a few times, said some painfully honest things to Hasebe, but without any bad intentions. Kenzo Momoi Kenzo is Hasebe's boss who takes on the form of a teddy bear due to extreme shyness, greatly decreasing his workers' respect on him. He has been stepped on by Hasebe multiple times and, at one point, was punched in a similar fashion as to how Hasebe's dad punched Kenzo (bear form) in the past. Jōji Tanaka Hasebe's childhood friend; he was Joji's first friend. He always tried to compete with Hasebe in earlier years, and losing at almost everything, and regrets a few things and so he tries to make it up to Hasebe, but troubles Hasebe a lot instead. Even as adults, he still tries to compete with Hasebe. Gallery 5.jpg Servant-X-Service-Yutaka-Hasebe.png 10241412.jpg fc2bf6a4e344f6b6fe717cad7f3641a3--service-anime-boys.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters